A speaker module is an important acoustic part of a portable electronic device for completing the conversion between an electrical signal and a sound signal and is an energy conversion device.
The speaker module includes a housing within which a speaker monomer is contained, the speaker monomer includes a vibration system and a magnetic system; the housing of the module is generally made by combining at least two plastic shells. When the speaker module of this kind of structure is assembled, it is needed first to fix the speaker monomer to one of the shells, and then to weld two plastic shells as one by ultrasonic welding process, so as to complete the assembly of the speaker module. When assembling, the above assembling process will result in disadvantages such as damage to the speaker monomer, leak of the speaker monomer, etc., which is mainly represented by the following:
1. during the ultrasonic welding, the speaker monomer may often be damaged by the ultrasound machine;
2. for some speaker modules with an insufficient space of height, during ultrasonic welding, the shells may be squeezed by the speaker monomer, the plastic shells may be prone to deform, even break;
3. because in the ultrasonic welding, the welding is achieved by high-frequency vibration, the sealant coated on the periphery of the speaker monomer for sealing the front acoustic cavity and the rear acoustic cavity of the module may fail under the effect of the high-frequency vibrations, which may result in an untight sealing and leakage.
For the above technical problems, there is no good solution in the art at present.